While the present invention has found particular utility as a device for locating studs hidden behind drywall, veneer board and the like in a simple and expedient fashion, the concept underlying the invention, which will be elucidated hereinafter, is not necessarily so limited in application. Thus, while the invention will be described in relation to its application as a "stud finder," it will be understood that it could be generally adapted for locating an object concealed behind a piercable member which is less dense than the object. For example, a stud would be such a dense object, with the drywall constituting a less dense, piercable member.
A variety of different methods and devices have been employed in the past to locate wooden studs used in the construction of buildings, which are concealed behind drywall, veneer board, and the like. Such run the gamut from rapping on the drywall surface with one's knuckle to "hear" the location of a stud, to fairly elaborate electronic devices which indicate the presence of a stud by detection of a change in a magnetic field generated by the device.
While the knuckle-rapping location technique is very inexpensive, it is not very accurate. Electronic devices are more accurate, but they are relatively expensive. It would thus be desirable to provide a device for locating studs concealed behind drywall, veneer board and the like which is both accurate, inexpensive, and further which is readily manufactured and easy to use.